Abstract: The Administrative Core will be responsible for the management, coordination and supervision of the overall project. It includes scientific, administrative and biostatistical expertise for the projects and leverages existing resources at the participating institutions. The Core will organize continuation of the ongoing regular meetings of the participants and facilitate communication by electronic and in-person means. It will track progress of each project and the overall project toward agreed upon milestones and provide a forum for data analysis, publication decisions and responses to input from the U19 Scientific Advisory Panel. It will provide overall fiscal oversight, be responsible for assuring compliance with NIH reporting requirement and facilitate conflict resolution. It will also provide a common biostatistical source for the design and analysis of experiments and integrate data on xenotransplantation and HIV control with an existing common database at the Ragon Institute. It will be responsible for travel to the U19 coordinating meetings and will facilitate interactions between academic and commercial participants particularly with regards intellectual property. It will be explicitly attentive to inclusion and creating a culture of collaborative attention to the larger goal of curing HIV disease. It will be supportive of junior members of the investigative team and provide mentoring relationships for trainees. The specific aims of the Core are to: Aim 1: create a team with common purpose dedicating to curing HIV through an open, communicative and collaborative culture Aim 2: foster entreprenurial activities to enhance the ability of discoveries in the project to become real world applications Aim 3: manage the overall project by tracking the progress of individual projects, assuring accountability to agreed upon milestone and supervising the exchange of information, data analysis and publication decisions Aim 4: provide biostatistical support for all projects and Core B Aim 5: assure financial and reporting compliance with NIH standards